Hirsutism (hypertrichosis) is characterized by excessive growth of hair. In women, hirsutism refers specifically to excessive growth of hair in a male pattern and distribution. Clinically, hirsutism in women is seen as a growth of terminal hair on the face (particularly on the upper lip), the chin, chest, back, and lower abdomen (escutcheon). This growth of hair is often seen as unsightly and can be the cause of embarrassment and psychological distress. Hirsutism is a common occurrence at the menopause, but can occur any time after puberty. The etiology of the condition has been linked to over production of androgens by either the ovaries or adrenal glands or both.
Hirsutism in women can be treated in a variety of ways. Cosmetic treatment of the condition, including shaving, plucking of hairs, and bleaching, while effective in improving the appearance of the patient, are only palliative and must be constantly re-applied. Glucocortacoid steroids are often effective; however, they have the potential of serious side-effects such as Cushing's Syndrome. Oral contraceptives can be effective; however, care must be taken because certain progestins used in common oral contraceptive regiments may actually contribute hirsutism because of their androgenic side-effects. Cimetidine and Spironolactone have shown some effectiveness in the treatment of hirsutism; howevers each of these can have unwanted side-effects. Clearly, a more effective and better tolerated agent would be useful.
Alopecia (hair loss) can occur in women for a variety of reasons, and includes female pattern alopecia. Female pattern alopecia is characterized by chronic and progressive hair loss often beginning around thirty years of age and accelerating at menopause. The hair loss is usually confined to the central scalp in a diffuse pattern. This loss of hair is cosmetically damaging and often psychologically disturbing to the patient. The etiology of the condition has been linked to an elevated level of androgens and the subsequent response of androgen sensitive hair follicles. Treatment of the condition is primarily cosmetic in nature, e.g., wigs, hair styles which cover the effected area, etc. The drug, Spironolactone, has been used, but does have side-effects. Clearly, an effective treatment for this condition would be useful.